brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colt
Colt is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 60 Trophies. He has low hitpoints but high damage output. He fires many shots per Attack, and those shots have a very long range. His Super is very similar to his main Attack, but it fires an extra-long volley that can destroy obstacles. Attack: Six-Shooters Colt sends a volley of several bullets flying. Their long range can pick off distant enemies. Each bullet by itself does little damage, but a whole volley hitting an enemy can be devastating. Super: Bullet Storm Colt fires an extra-long volley of bullets. These bullets appear larger in size, have a considerably longer range, and have the ability to destroy bushes and walls and hit enemies behind them. The super does double the damage of his basic attack. Star Power: Slick Boots Colt's movement speed is increased by 60 points, allowing him to move faster than most other Brawlers. Tips *Try to keep your distance. Colt specializes in long-range combat and can out-range Brawlers such as Shelly, El Primo, and Bull easily. *When fighting a Brawler with equal range, such as Ricochet, find some bushes to hide in. The element of surprise may give you the upper hand. *Colt has a very fast reload time. This can give you an advantage over Brawlers such as Brock whose reload time is relatively slow. *Colt's Super attack, Bullet Storm, can be used to devastate enemies directly, or can be used to destroy enemy cover so the rest of the team can move in and finish the job. *This Super could also be used to prevent enemies from passing through an area for a short period of time. *You will want to use Colt on more open maps like Feast or Famine where he can gain map control effectively, out-ranging many Brawlers with his attacks. *When playing in Showdown, you can use Colt's super to knock out enemy cover and then quickly start shooting again. This will most likely surprise the enemy. History *On 16/8/17, Colt's main attack bullets fly 9% faster and range was increased to 10.66 tiles (from 10 tiles). *On 12/9/17, Colt's health was increased to 700 (from 600) and his main attack's reload time was decreased to 1.25 seconds (from 1.5). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. Also, Colt's Super now generates 17% less charge towards the next Super (120 → 100). *On 18/12/17, Colt's reload time was increased from 1.25s to 1.5s (reload time starts after all bullets are fired so the increase in total time is much less impactful than these numbers would suggest). *On 22/12/17, Colt's main attack range was decreased from 10.6 tiles to 10 tiles. *On 16/1/18, Colt's main attack range was decreased to 9 tiles (from 10). His Star Power speed increase has been decreased to 50 (from 100). *On 21/3/18, Colt’s Star Power speed increase has been increased to 60 (from 50) and his projectile size was increased. *On 23/3/18, Colt’s main attack size was decreased by 50%. *On 09/4/18, Colt’s main attack and Super damage were decreased to 300 (from 320). *On 21/5/18, Colt’s reload speed was increased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). *On 29/5/18, Colt’s main attack damage was decreased to 280 (from 300). *On 18/6/18, Colt's super range was decreased from 13.33 tiles to 11 tiles. *On 5/12/18, Colts main attack and super damage were increased to 300 (from 280). *On 29/1/19, Colt and Rockstar Colt were remodelled and their animation has changed. Also, Royal Agent Colt was added to the game. Skins